You Should've Told Me
by Misfit Writer
Summary: Along the same lines as the Blinded series, but with adult content. Mostly Steve/Cat, but I may decide to be brave somewhere down the line.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows the same concept as Blinded…but I wanted to be able to post the whole thing instead of having to cut stuff out, so it's separate because of the rating! I love Catherine and hope they bring her back soon! It's M for a reason, just warnin' ya!

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.

_You Should've Told Me!_

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins knew something was very wrong the moment she pulled up to the house…burn marks charred the grass and some of the tree trunks, windows were boarded up, and bullet holes riddled the siding. Apparently something serious had gone down recently, and a certain Lieutenant Commander hadn't filled her in.

Cat crept up to the house, finding a non-boarded window to peek in to find her lover. She saw him hammering away at some drywall, and knew she'd be able to get inside without being heard. A smirk crossed her lips as she picked the lock and slid inside silently.

Steve McGarrett mentally berated himself for not enlisting any help. With all of the damage inflicted on his poor house by Taylor and his crew, the repair work would take weeks for him to do alone. Danny was busy with Grace and dealing with Rachel though, and he didn't want to bother anyone else out of stubborn pride.

"Well, apparently it's a good thing I decided to take leave and surprise you," a familiar voice teased from behind him, nearly startling him off of the ladder. Steve turned to stare at Cat, cursing himself for not being more aware of his surroundings and cursing himself for not calling her. "Hi."

"Hey, Cat…I'm sorry I didn't call it's been crazy." He climbed down the ladder and faced her, a sheepish look on his face. It amazed him that she had the power to bring him down with just one look…like the one she was giving him at that moment. He could tell she was pissed off and hurt by the fact that he didn't let her know that something like this had gone down; they'd made a pact after she discovered the most recent bullet wound to tell each other of major incidents. She was really going to kill him when she found out just how bad it had been.

"Apparently," she mused, taking in the extent of the destruction around her. "Someone have it in for your house, Steve?"

Steve sighed heavily, and absentmindedly turned to acknowledge the damage. "Long story. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat, and I'll fill you in on everything?"

She smiled a little bit. "I could either accuse you of banking on the fact that we've never actually made it to a dinner reservation…or restaurant at all for that matter, or wanting to save yourself from my wrath by telling me about it in a public place."

Steve gave her his most charming smile. "Let me go get showered and we can go."

"How bout I come with you and see for myself that you're okay, and _then_ we can go," Cat suggested, leading the way up the stairs. Steve raised his eyebrows, torn for a moment about whether or not to let her see his injury before he could tell the story. "Don't even think about arguing with me, McGarrett, let's go."

She made her way directly into his large bathroom, turning and gazing at him seductively from the doorway. The ex-SEAL took a deep breath, never able to resist that look. As soon as he was in the bathroom with her and the door was shut, Cat was pressed against the back of the door. He kissed her fiercely, making up for not calling her with his fervor. Their tongues danced for a moment before he pulled his mouth away from hers and dropped his mouth to her neck. Cat arched away from the door, pressing her body into his, giving him better access to the skin of her throat. A soft moan escaped her lips when his teeth nipped at her.

Steve took his sweet time in trailing kisses along her shoulder. As he moved along, he also dragged her shirt away with it. It wasn't long until he could no longer stretch her shirt, so he pulled away from her (much to her dismay) and swept her shirt up and over her head. He leaned her back and kissed each breast tenderly before returning to meet her lips. Cat kissed him back hungrily, her fingers dragging along the outside of his arms, and then up the insides.

A subtle tensing of her lover's muscles made her pull away when she brushed over a group of stitches. Steve watched her face as she twisted his arm to get a better look at the injury. The healing process was going much more slowly than he would've liked, but it was definitely getting better every day.

"What happened here?" she breathed, any hint of anger gone. He could read her concern clearly…she knew as well as he did how easily the wound could have been fatal.

Steve placed a finger under her chin and directed her gaze to meet his. "You remember Nick Taylor from that case a while back in Somalia?" When she nodded and gave him a confused look he continued. "He was hired as private detail to protect General Pak from Sanamar when he came for a peace summit. Turned out Nick was a hired gun to take Pak out. My team was recruited to stop the assassination plot, which was when he flipped. We tried holing up here, but he tracked us down and there was a pretty nasty fight as you can tell. He and I met up in the back yard and went hand to hand. He got a pretty good slice in."

At that point, the half-naked woman in front of him was shaking in fury. "Tell me you killed that son of a bitch, I knew there was-"

Steve cut her off with a quick kiss. "Yeah, I had to. I lost my knife and he pinned me to the ground…I had no choice but to shoot him." It pained him to have had to kill a man that was once his friend…regardless of whether he'd flipped or not, it still felt wrong.

"If you hadn't, I'd have found his sorry ass in prison and done it myself. I can't believe he flipped, that traitorous bastard!" Cat had pulled out of Steve's arms at this point, and started pacing around the bathroom. Steve smiled at her, amused by how protective she was of him. It was days like this when he thought maybe…just maybe…he could fall in love and claim her all to himself.

It wasn't like either of them dated anyone else anyway. Without the title, they were definitely a couple. Any time she was on leave off of her carrier they would spend all of Steve's free time together. Steve had no desires to be with anyone else…Catherine was an incredible woman and he didn't need anything more than what she gave him.

"You're beautiful when you go into lioness mode, did you know that?"

His sincere and tender tone stopped her in her tracks, and she stared at him for a moment. "How bad was it?"

Steve sighed. "At first, pretty bad. I wound up in the hospital because of the blood loss-"

"And no one called me?" Cat growled, stomping forward until they were toe to toe. Even though she was a good eight inches shorter, the woman was still a very intimidating presence. Steve took a step back.

"Easy, Cat…I was too out of it to call you the first day, and the second day they were hounding me all day about the paperwork and information about Nick. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I won't let it happen again, okay? I'll make sure Danny has your number in case anything happens."

Finally let go of her frustration, she nodded. "You'd better. I won't be so nice next time."

Steve flashed her a smoldering, seductive grin right before his arms wrapped around her bare torso and his lips crashed onto hers once more. The feel of her mouth moving perfectly with his excited him, and he turned them so that she was braced against the wall next to the shower. He slid open the glass door and turned on the water. Waiting for it to heat up a bit, Cat tugged him back and slowly started to trace her hands down his chest to reach the hem of his shirt. He leaned back just enough for her to tug the tank top over his head, careful not to hit his arm. Once they were both topless, she insisted on kneeling down to unbutton his pants…ever so slowly to torture him as much as possible. Her lips followed the khakis as they slid down his thighs, and Steve thought he was going to lose it right there. When she kissed and lightly licked his tip he growled and yanked her back to her feet. He made much quicker work of stripping her of her pants and underwear, impatient to have his way with her.

Cat trembled at the almost-feral look of desire in her lover's eyes. His effect on her was amazing; no man had ever turned her on nearly as much as Steve McGarrett did, and no one made her feel more like an equal…a partner. Her next kiss was loving and gentle, which startled Steve. She could feel the way he hesitated, and took the opportunity to take control of the situation. She gave him a light shove to the side, and then backed him into the shower. Steve wrapped his hands around her small frame as her lips descended on his collarbone. With the water cascading between them, every sensation was intensified. Catherine let her hands wander along his body, until they found his arousal. Steve hissed and grabbed her hands. Despite her protests, he dropped them around his neck and reach down, gripping her ass firmly and hoisting her up.

Instinctively, Cat wrapped her legs around his waist and couldn't refrain from kissing him with all of her might. Her tongue searched his mouth, until he fought her for dominance and won. She whimpered softly as if in surrender, and let her hands slide down to his neck. Steve continued with the same passion, stealing her breath away. Ever so slowly, he turned them around and pressed her back against the cool tile. Cat gasped as the drastic temperature difference startled her, and the two pulled away for a moment to breathe. Their eyes locked, and Cat smiled coyly at him. Determined to drive her absolutely crazy, he grinned back. She gave him a questioning look until his hands reached up to cup her face and he kissed her firmly. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, quickly followed by his tongue.

His hands travelled from her face down to her chest, and he massaged her breasts. Cat smiled at him again when he looked down at her for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her under his hands. His head dipped, and he flicked one nipple with his tongue. The woman in his grasp arched her back at the new sensation, so he kept going. Her hand found its way into his hair and gripped tight, as if he was anchoring her there.

While his mouth was distracting her, Steve's hands were working their way lower down her body. He lightly grazed her stomach, before reaching their destination and stroking firmly along her center. Cat gasped and he felt her knees buckle at the new sensation. He switched his mouth over to the other nipple, and continued stroking her firmly as his other arm tightened around her to keep her upright.

Cat couldn't form a coherent thought through the haze he was creating in her mind. Each time she tried to catch her breath, he'd touch her again and steal it right away. Her head fell back against the wall and her fist in his hair tightened. As he drove her closer and closer to the edge, she dragged his face back up to hers and they kissed again. Before long, she couldn't even do that anymore, and pulled back to attempt to drag air in past the soft moans he was pulling out of her. He dropped his lips to her throat and started sucking gently, making it impossible to keep quiet any longer.

"Oh, my God…Steve…please…"

A smile crossed his features as he felt her tense up, on the brink of release. At that instant, he decided he wasn't done with this sweet torture he was putting her through, and he stopped. The growl directed at him made him smile, before he repositioned his hand and slid two fingers inside of her. The sensation made her cry out softly, which he captured with a kiss.

Cat couldn't help the soft whimpers each time his fingers pumped into her, and he began the process of bringing her to the edge all over again. Her body arched into him with the rhythm of his hand, and all she could think about was how intense this sensation he was creating in her felt. Even that thought, though, flew out the window when she felt his thumb press down on her ultra-sensitive nub each time her back arched. She had to pull away from his lips, and her whimpers turned into soft cries of ecstasy when his teeth gently nibbling on her throat added to the magic and vaulted her over the edge. Her breath caught in her throat as her world exploded in white light and her knees gave out on her again.

Her shoulder blades touched the cold shower walls again, which grounded her enough to open her eyes and look at Steve, who was smiling affectionately at her. While she caught her breath, he kissed her forehead. "So, do you forgive me?"

Cat raised an eyebrow in surprise. That was his apology for screwing up and not telling her he'd been hurt? "You need to screw up more often…that was amazing," she panted, pulling him down to kiss her. She was gentle and loving in her kiss, making sure he knew that she did in fact forgive him. She then reached around him to grab the shampoo, and poured some into her hand.

They made quick work of the actual cleaning part of the shower, eager to find a more comfortable place to continue their play. They dried off quickly and Steve grabbed Cat's hand before she could resist. It was easy to pull her flush against his body. The sensation of his arousal pressing into her, teasing her little bundle of nerves, drove her crazy. She rubbed her pelvis against his seductively, enjoying the groan he couldn't contain and the way his eyes fluttered for a moment before he growled at her, that wild look back in his blue eyes. Her heart raced and he backed her out of the room and against a wall in his bedroom.

He was rough this time, having been seductive and intense to bring her pleasure before. This time it was about them together…he couldn't contain himself anymore. There would be time for sensual and slow later. He knew she liked rough…the way she was meeting him step for step with as much fire screamed that much, and that thought turned him on even more.

She hit the wall a little harder than he'd intended, but her grin against his hungry mouth egged him on. He used one hand to pin her wandering hands above her head, and used the other to grope her breasts. She bit her bottom lip, which drove him crazy. His hips thrust forward and pinned her pelvis against the wall, and he took hold of a bunch of raven hair and yanked it backwards, forcing her to expose her neck to him. Her newly-freed hands gripped his back, nails digging in when his teeth dragged across her skin and his hips rocked into her.

Abruptly, she pushed him away and switched their positions. Her hand found his arousal and started to massage it. Steve knew he wouldn't be able to last long after all of their foreplay, so with a growl he lifted her up again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he settled her down onto him, unable to wait any more. Instead of trying to make it all the way to the bed, he once again turned so that her back was to the wall. Using it as support, he drew out of her slowly, savoring the sound of her shuddering breath, and pulled her down again hard and fast.

Cat moaned in relief as they started to finally move. It was rough, it was raw…she braced one hand on the wall behind her as he slammed into her again and again, working hard to keep up with his pace. Her head dropped forward and her heavy breathing danced across Steve's ear, urging him on. It wasn't long until they reached their peaks. Cat cried out as her muscles contracted around Steve, which drove him over the edge right behind her.

Somehow, they managed to make it to the floor safely, both sprawled out on their backs.

"Why does it not surprise me…that we didn't make it to dinner again?" Cat questioned softly as if speaking above a whisper would shatter their moment. Steve rolled his head to look at her, a sexy smile drifting across his face.

"And here I'd been counting on a public place to keep you quiet," he teased. He rolled onto his side, and kissed her tenderly. The gentle way he ran his fingers through her hair and then let his hand rest on her abdomen melted her heart. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Cat gave him a questioning look. "Me? I'm sorry I didn't do all that much work here…how does that make me incredible?"

Steve grinned. "You are strong and independent, you're equal to if not better than any of the men you work with in your skills and intelligence, you are an amazing lover and a faithful friend. You are the only woman I've had any desire to be with since we met. You understand that what I do is dangerous, and only give me a hard time when I don't keep you up to date with what goes on, and I understand that your job can be just as dangerous."

The smile he received in return took his breath away. He would never be able to pinpoint what had changed, but he would never forget the moment that he realized he was madly in love. For the first time, he wasn't afraid of it either. There wouldn't be any more bouncing all over the world for him…his job would keep him in one place for a long time. As long as Cat kept coming back to him when she came in from the ship, they could make it work.

Steve stood slowly, blushing like a little girl at the appreciative gaze he was subject to, and offered his hand to the woman who'd stolen his heart. She took it, her eyes locking with his, and stood gracefully. Never looking away, the couple made it to the bed and sat together. Steve cradled Cat's face, and kissed her gently.

It was such a sweet, beautiful, gentle kiss so unlike any other kiss Steve had given her that it nearly brought her to tears. It was then that she realized their relationship had completely shifted from being lovers to being in love. She never anticipated something like this happening, and it scared the hell out of her, but she knew better than just about anyone that Steve wasn't the heartless hard-ass he tried to portray himself to be. They understood each other like no one else really could.

The couple laid down together, lost in a sweet, sensual, and slow embrace that neither ever wanted to leave.

I had to get that out of my system…I've thought that Steve and Cat were great together from the first time they showed her, and firmly believe that if anyone would get Steve and keep up with him, it would be her.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the continuation of my Blinded oneshot _Sweet_. Again, it's M for a reason, so you're forewarned! ;-)

Summary: Steve helps Cat get through the hard op she'd just come back from.

_Sweeter_

Steve McGarrett turned to look at Catherine Rollins and smiled. "I'm happy you're here," he murmured before returning his attention to the road. She smiled, feeling more wanted than she'd felt in a while. Even after what she'd been through in the past week, his presence alone was enough to calm her down and then turn around and excite her with just a look.

"I'm happy I'm here too. It's been a while since it's hit so hard, for everyone. We were involved in apprehending a man responsible for kidnapping American girls and selling them overseas for sex slaves. When we finally grabbed him, he was just finishing up with…assaulting her. I was the first one to find him because I'd been able to hack into the cameras in the building he'd holed up in, and I found him about in the middle of it."

Steve stared at her, forgetting for a moment that he'd pulled up at his house. "Cat…" he breathed, remembering the last time he had a mission that involved children. They'd been lucky and got the kids out before serious harm had come to them. He could only imagine how hard Cat had taken what she'd seen, with no way to stop it herself.

Cat smiled softly at him and then climbed out of the car. She waited for him to follow her, and wrapped her arms around him when he reached her at the hood of the car. His hands rested comfortably on her ass with a sexy grin. Blue eyes stared into brown intensely, and he dipped his head to kiss her. She responded enthusiastically, and pressed herself into him. Steve tightened his grip on her backside, and slowly backed up until the backs of his legs hit the grill of his car. Cat smiled against his mouth and pushed a little bit until he sat back on the hood. She crawled up and straddled his hips while her tongue danced across his lips. Steve moaned gently and allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth.

Cat gasped when Steve jerked her hips down while thrusting his own up towards hers. He grinned confidently and continued to rock into her steadily, reveling in the sound of her soft whimpers increasing in intensity with each breath. She removed her lips from his and moved them along his jaw, nipping and sucking and licking as she went. With a growl, Steve flipped them over and pinned her beneath him. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He flashed her a seductive grin, to which she raised an eyebrow in question. His mouth trailed from her jaw, to her throat. He released her hands so that he could slowly and enticingly unbutton her shirt, leaving kisses on the bare skin as her shirt opened to him. Her breathing picked up when Steve lifted her torso slightly to unhook her bra. Once the offending cloth was out of his way, he latched on to one breast with his mouth and the other he teased with his fingers. Cat arched her back into him, biting her bottom lip. He licked her gently, teasing and taunting until she was writhing in frustration below him.

"Steve…" she whimpered, dragging his face back up to kiss his lips hungrily once more. She bit down on his bottom lip and arched her hips up, desperate to finish what he'd started. Steve obliged happily, rolling down against her. The friction between them felt amazing, but he ached for more. He froze over her, a wicked grin on his face, and stepped away from her. Cat pushed herself up on her elbows and watched him silently as he strode into his house. He left the door hanging open, so she rolled her eyes with a smile and followed him in.

The Lieutenant was hesitant in entering, but the sound of a cork being removed from a bottle alerted her to his presence in the kitchen. She decided to drop her shirt on the couch, reattached her bra, and tugged her hair free from its bun. She observed the bottle in his hands, and smiled when she saw her favorite red wine. "That wasn't very fair, Commander," she teased gently.

Steve looked up for a second before doing a double take. "I love when your hair is down," he complimented. Cat blushed like a school girl and took a step further into the kitchen. "Why don't we curl up in the living room and talk through your stress?" he murmured.

She took the glass of wine that he handed her, took a sip to enjoy the taste, and set it right down. She also stole his glass away, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There will be plenty of time to talk later. Right now, I really just want to finish what you started outside. Make me forget, Steve," she begged.

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He captured her lips tenderly, stealing her breath away. His hands slowly moved from her back down to her backside, and he took firm grip of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her easily, and he carried her over to a clear space on the counter. She refused to release him even when she was seated, but Steve wasn't complaining. His kisses were slow and sensual, which drove Cat mad. All thoughts of anything other than the man in her grasp and what he was making her feel had vanished the moment his lips captured hers. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips when Steve rocked into her hips once more.

"Tell me what you want, gorgeous," he ordered, running a hand through her hair and kissing her jaw between words. He knew a million different things that would drive her crazy, but hearing from her lips what she wanted him to do was an incredible turn-on.

"Touch me, Steve," she pleaded. He smiled, and couldn't help the intense kiss that he gave her. It amazed him that such a strong and independent woman trusted him enough to be so intimate and personal. He didn't break the kiss while one hand slid down to the button of her pants and slowly unhooked it. Cat whimpered impatiently, which drew a smile from Steve and he only slowed down from there. His kisses grew more intense as his hand lazily drew the zipper down. With the arm wrapped around his lover, Steve lifted her long enough to peel her pants away. For a moment, he stepped back and admired the perfect, gorgeous woman in his arms, sitting before him in just her sexy underwear.

His lips crashed onto hers with fresh passion, and his hand teased the skin right above her panty line. She wrapped her arms around him, returning his enthusiasm. At first, Steve traced her sensitive core through the thin lace of her underwear, his touch barely ghosting across the fabric. The sensation tormented the woman in his arms, who couldn't help but arch up into his hand so that the full length of his palm created pressure against her. The ex-SEAL grinned, and pushed her gently back onto the counter. "Patience, love," he mumbled against her lips. Her response was a low growl, but she obeyed. He ran his finger down the middle of her underwear, using enough pressure to spark a smoldering flame in her pelvis. She gasped into his mouth, which encouraged him to continue. He found the super-sensitive bundle of nerves and ran his finger around it, never quite touching it until she dug her nails into his back. Finally, he stroked her firmly, and enjoyed the way she trembled in his grasp. She pulled away from his lips and dropped her head back against the cabinet, her breaths harsh and heavy from his ministrations.

Steve took the opportunity to place tender kisses against the bottom of her jaw. He could feel her racing pulse against his lips, and loved that he could create such a reaction in her. His fingers continued to work their magic, and he could feel her body's response to her arousal. The Lieutenant Commander hesitated for a moment, waiting for Cat to look at him. Once her dazed brown eyes finally met his excited blue ones, he kissed her tenderly on the mouth and then locked eyes with her once more. He tugged her panties down her thighs. Cat bit her lip in anticipation, which drew a smile from Steve. When he slid two fingers inside of her, his lover's eyes fluttered for a moment and her breathing hitched.

She was determined to hold his gaze and let him read how he was affecting her in her eyes. It took all of her willpower to keep them open when those fingers began to move, creating incredible friction inside of her. She whimpered softly with each stroke, but still never looked away.

Steve was very impressed that she was able to keep her eyes open. The look in her eyes was more intense than he'd ever seen, and the sounds coming from her sent heat streaking through his veins. Her determination to hold his eyes made the moment incredibly intimate…and hot. He picked up the pace with his fingers and met her movements when her hips started pushing into his hand.

"Do you like this?" Steve questioned with a husky voice. Cat nodded. Steve leaned forward, never faltering in his pace. "Tell me, babe. Tell me."

When he pulled back and looked into her face once more, Cat's eyes were closed and her teeth were clenched. "Oh, God…it feels…incredible. Please don't stop…"

And Steve listened. He felt her muscles contract around his fingers, and smiled. Her panting became louder and louder until she was moaning out each breath. To take her over the edge, his thumb stroked over her nub. Steve was rewarded with a surprised cry of ecstasy as she arched into him and her body tensed.

Cat fell into him with heaving breaths. Steve drew his hand out of her and wrapped his arms around her. Cat slid off of the counter slowly and pressed a kiss to his lips lovingly. "You sure know how to rock a girl's world, McGarrett."

Steve gave her a cocky smile and shrugged. "What can I say?" he teased. He tightened his grip around her and kissed her soundly. "You bring it out in me."

Cat grinned affectionately and tugged him towards the stairs and his room. Steve followed, entranced by the seductive look she was giving him. Once they reached his bed, Cat tugged his shirt over his head and stripped his pants and boxers until he was naked. He glanced down at himself and then up at her. "There's something wrong with this picture."

Cat laughed out loud when Steve tossed her onto the bed and pounced on top of her. He flipped her over onto her stomach and unhooked her bra while sliding his hands around underneath of her to tease and touch her. She flipped herself back over and stared up at him. It took only a second for Steve to rip her panties down her legs and poise himself over her.

The lovers stared at each other for a long while, neither moving nor hardly breathing. Steve leaned down to capture her lips once more, and then positioned himself at her entrance. The sensation had her squirming, which Steve enjoyed for a moment. Cat, however, wanted nothing to do with it and pulled him down into her. They both gasped and needed to take a minute to adjust. Cat wrapped her legs around the backs of his, and her hands started to wrap around his neck before he grabbed them, interlaced their fingers in both hands, and pinned them above her head. They kissed for a moment before Steve started to move. She met him every step of the way, moving in perfect sync with him. Their pace quickened and Steve had to free his mouth in order to get enough air as the intensity of the fire burning in him grew to nearly unbearable levels. He barely heard her cry out through the rush of his own exploding ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of his lover and tried to catch his breath. Once he felt his muscles regain strength, he rolled off of her and heard her laugh a little. They looked at each other silently, and Steve beamed happily at the woman laying alongside of him, and brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair out of her face. "Hi you," he breathed.

"Hi," she responded with a breathless smile. They laid that way for a while, just basking in the spent, satisfied feeling that their activities left them with. None of the troubles of the outside world could touch them, and that was exactly how both of them wanted to stay for as long as possible.


End file.
